Pregúntale a Charasuke
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Tras seguir los consejos de Kakashi y terminar haciendo el ridículo frente a Sarada, Sasuke decide ponerse en manos de un profesional: Charasuke. Porque si en su dimensión todo está al revés, él debe saber cómo llevarse bien con su hija. Lo que él no se espera es que terminará saliendo del armario por todo lo alto. SasuNaruSasu, Menma/Chara


¡Holas!

Aquí vengo con otro fic, que he tardado la vida en escribir porque era como "oh, tengo que meter esto, y esto, ohhh ¡y esto!" una chorrada tras otra, mis headcanons absurdos, etc… total, que al final quedó larguísimo y sin pinta de acabar nunca. Pensé en dividirlo e capítulos pero al final he decidido que no porque me iban a quedar dos capítulos muy cortos y uno súper largo porque el fic no fue pensado para ser por capítulos sino un oneshot.

¿Qué podéis esperar de esto? Una chorrada total, POV de Sasuke en el que me regodeo en putearlo a tope, más que posible OOC por más que he intentado que quedara OC y una versión mía de lo que pasó en el episodio 95 de Boruto: "Operación agasaja a tu hija". Si no lo has visto tampoco pasa nada, aunque es divertido porque las caras de verdadera desolación del pobre Sasuke son un poema. El resumen es simple: Sasuke sigue los consejos de Kakashi para llevarse bien con Sarada y fracasa haciendo el ridículo. Y no hay nada mejor que Sasuke fracasando y haciendo el ridículo XDDD (que conste que le quiero mucho)

Se lo quiero dedicar (aunque no creo que lea esto) a Ckonny Nickole por escribir los MenChara más geniales del fandom español.

**Parejas:** SasuNaru/NaruSasu (no está establecido), Menma/Charasuke, extraños tintes Sasuke/Charasuke y más SasuSaku del que me habría gustado pero es parte esencial de la trama.

**Advertencias:** ¡Esto es importante! Si eres fan del SasuSaku ESTE NO ES TU FIC, luego no me lo echéis en cara. El SasuSaku aquí está tratado desde mi punto de vista de esa pareja y tratando bien a Sakura pero soy NaruSasu, podéis imaginar por donde van los tiros. También hay mención a MPREG (no explícito, solo hablan de ello)

**Palabras:** 16495

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y de Sasuke, y escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

¡Espero que os guste! Más aclaraciones al final.

PREGÚNTALE A CHARASUKE.

Lo que podía haber sido un día magnífico de confraternización y de estrechar lazos entre padre e hija, había terminado en un auténtico desastre. Parecía todo tan propicio… Los astros conjugándose en el día y momento perfectos en los que él había decidido pasar por la aldea, justo el día del año en que a Naruto se le había ocurrido establecer el "Día de padres e hijos", seguramente en un intento de justificar y subsanar su ausencia en la vida de los suyos. Lo mismo que él con Sarada. No podía negar que era un padre pésimo. Si no hubiera sido por la casualidad que había querido hacerle pasar por Konoha justo ese día, lo más seguro habría sido que, de haber sabido que se celebraba tal festividad, ni siquiera se hubiese planteado acercarse. Bueno, quería concederse al menos una probabilidad del 10% o si no sonaría no sólo a mal padre, sino a persona maligna y ruin que pasaba olímpicamente de su hija y que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza dedicarle un día para estar con ella. Joder, que podía ser seco, soso, mal padre y peor marido, antipático y despegado, pero no tan hijo puta.

Así que sí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba en Konoha el "Día de padres e hijos" y encima había tenido la suerte de quedar hasta bien y todo, dando buena imagen de padre comprometido que, daba igual que se pasase años sin aparecer por su casa, pero el "Día de padres e hijos" estaba allí como un reloj, como debía ser. Tan solo Boruto (que no se iba a ir de la lengua porque admiraba a su sensei y no le gustaría nada que su sensei se enfadara con él ¿verdad? O eso le quiso hacer saber Sasuke con una mirada intensa que hablaba por sí sola, con numerosos métodos de tortura implícitos) sabía que había aparecido por allí sólo por casualidad, sin esperarse tener que pasar el día con Sarada hasta que su discípulo se lo dejó caer iluminándole el camino, gracias a dios. Porque Boruto sabía que su sensei era el más guay y súper fuerte y todo eso pero para muchas otras cosas era bastante inepto y poco empático.

De este modo, Sasuke decidió sumergirse en el animado y distendido ambiente que se respiraba (aunque a decir verdad, esa actitud en él se veía bastante forzada) y llevar a Sarada, como los demás padres, a dar una vuelta por los puestos de la feria local, donde podrían pasar una agradable velada comiendo, comprando cosas y jugando en las diferentes atracciones. Después de todo no era mala idea, a él de pequeño también le gustaban esas cosas, hasta que todo se fue a la mierda y abandonó los dinosaurios de peluche por las ansias de venganza. Pero esa era ya una historia muy manida que no venía al caso recordar si su presencia podía traer felicidad a Sarada.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, y más difícil de llevar a cabo que una misión de rango S.

Su hija era una completa desconocida. No sabía absolutamente nada de ella, ni su comida favorita, ni su color favorito, ni sus inquietudes. Nada. Y cuanto más lo pensaba más caía todo por su propio peso. ¿Qué había esperado si no? Se había pasado doce años fuera de su vida, y la ciencia infusa aún no se había inventado, así que no podía aprenderlo por osmosis, sino que tendría que currárselo como su hija se lo merecía.

Pero eran doce años de atraso… tenía que encontrar un atajo que al menos le allanara el camino y le dejara una puerta abierta a entablar una relación normal con su hija. No tenía ningún sentido pretender acabar con más de una década de negligencia en un solo día. No, no era factible.

Ya estaba casi anocheciendo y el "Día de padres e hijos" estaba a punto de llegar su fin con un resultado nefasto por su parte. Si miraba atrás vería las llamativas luces con las que habían engalanado las calles, aún repletas de chiquillos ilusionados, colmados de regalos y felices por haber pasado un día genial a falta del último tirón hasta que comenzaran a cerrar los puestos, dispuestos a rematar el día.

Él estaba solo en el puente, mirando el agua pasar, sin saber dónde o qué estaba haciendo su hija. Algo que era lo habitual y a lo que nunca daba mayor importancia (después de todo, Sarada estaba en Konoha con Sakura y Naruto, y no tenía por qué preocuparse de que pudiera pasarle algo, estaba en las mejores manos), en ese mismo momento le reconcomía la conciencia.

No quería pensar que quizás ya fuera tarde para arreglarlo, porque él verdaderamente quería que funcionase, ya era una cuestión de orgullo y honor. Y un Uchiha ante eso iba hasta las últimas consecuencias. Quería conocer a su hija y que se llevaran bien. No ser el "insoportable" ese que aparecía de vez en cuando sin avisar y que siempre parecía tener más tiempo para Naruto y Boruto que para ella y su madre.

Realmente se sentía dolido. Nunca antes había sufrido un rechazo tan flagrante y rotundo. Era como recibir de su propia medicina, el karma o lo que fuera, ya que siempre había sido él quien se había encargado de rechazar a los demás de forma sistemática. Salvo unas cuantas excepciones, en las que Naruto lo mandó a la "friend zone" dejándole con la cara cambiada debiendo notársele a la legua, siempre había tenido él la sartén por el mango, ya fuera rechazando proposiciones sentimentales o cortando vínculos incómodos y sospechosos etc… Pero joder, al final estaba en buenos términos con Naruto e incluso había acabado por aceptar restaurar su clan teniendo descendencia con Sakura. ¿Qué más se le podía pedir? ¿No era suficiente el estar más amargado que el culo de un pepino o ser sumamente infeliz? No era justo que todo se volviera en su contra. No iba a ganar el premio al padre del año, eso seguro, pero tampoco se había convertido en la mala persona que todos auguraban que se convertiría. Se diría incluso que era aburridamente normal.

Así que no tenía mucho sentido estar lamentándose por sus malas decisiones cuando aún quedaban varias horas para remediar el entuerto y que la cosa acabara medianamente bien.

Conforme veía el agua en movimiento del río, más se arrepentía de no haber tirado en él a Kakashi y su mierda de libro. Ni siquiera Sakura, que era su madre, había sido capaz de darle un consejo concreto y eso que ella había convivido con Sarada desde que nació. ¿Cómo coño iba a ser de ayuda lo que Kakashi le dijera? Se merecía que lo corrieran a palos hasta llegar a Suna por lo menos por haberle hecho caso. Y eso se traducía en que estaba verdaderamente desesperado.

Desde el minuto uno estaba destinado al fracaso. De entrada, Kakashi llevaba leyendo esos libros en bucle durante más de diez años, sin exagerar. Debía saberse cada punto y cada coma de cada uno de ellos. ¿Y le había servido para algo? A la vista estaba que no. Seguía soltero. Tal vez el hombre tuviera una vida sexual plena y satisfactoria en privado, no iba a ser él quien pusiera en duda ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que era una relación seria con otra persona, al menos Sasuke no le había conocido ninguna. Tampoco es que le interesara o prestara atención pero estaba seguro que de haber sucedido un acontecimiento de esa magnitud, se habría enterado, lo quisiese o no.

Ahí radicaba el primer problema del por qué no habían funcionado los consejos de Kakashi (y cada vez que lo recordaba, aparecía un tic en su ojo y se arrepentía de no haberlo ahogado en el río Nakano cuando tuvo la oportunidad). Los libros de Icha Icha podían ser útiles para ligar (cosa que dudaba visto el provecho que había sacado su antiguo maestro de ellos, o sea, ninguno) o tal vez para llevarse a una chica a la cama (quizás ahí le daba el beneficio de la duda). ¡Pero él no trataba de hacer ninguna de esas cosas con su hija! Había estado tanteando el terreno equivocado, y cagándola miserablemente. ¿Qué habría pensado Sarada de él? Que era rarito, aparte del ya sentenciado "insoportable".

Además, él nunca había necesitado de libros con consejos cutres para ligar. Aunque lo suyo, por suerte o por desgracia, se englobaba en el extremo opuesto: ni siquiera había tenido que levantar un solo dedo o arreglarse más de lo normal. Siempre acababan revoloteando a su alrededor y él sólo había tenido que descartarlas una a una sin contemplaciones. O con Chidoris en los casos más insistentes, como lo era Sakura.

Lo que le llevaba al segundo y definitivo problema por el que esos libros no funcionaban. La literatura erótica no representaba las relaciones reales, aunque eso cualquiera con una única neurona en el cerebro era capaz de entenderlo, que era ficción y no debía tomarse al pie de la letra. Quizás Kakashi aún no se había dado cuenta de que esos libros habían sido escritos por un viejo pervertido aún más perdedor y patético que él mismo.

Sasuke no había conocido a Jiraiya personalmente, pero según lo que había escuchado a Naruto y Orochimaru, el hombre no se comía una rosca a pesar de ir detrás de cualquier cosa que tuviera dos piernas, salvo que hubiera dinero de por medio, claro. Con ejemplos así, era obvio que poco podía sacar en claro de esos libros. Y más le valía a Kakashi darse cuenta antes de ser demasiado viejo para buscarse a alguien. Debía aprovechar ahora que aún estaba de buen ver. Luego que no viniera a buscarles a ellos para llevárselo de picnic los domingos porque no tenía a nadie con quien ir. Seguro que a Naruto no le importaba volver a escuchar las batallitas de Kakashi, o de su época del Equipo 7, pero él prefería evitarlo o acabarían por preguntarle por el tiempo que pasó con Orochimaru, algo por lo que todo el mundo parecía tener un morboso interés. Aunque un momento… ¿acaso estaba planeando ir de picnic los domingos con Naruto? Debía haber sido un lapsus.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de ideas extrañas y centrarse en lo que debía centrarse: quedaban pocas horas para que acabara el "Día de padres e hijos" y no tenía aún ni un atisbo de solución a su problema.

Y fue como esas cosas que suceden de repente o que el destino las pone en el camino justo en el momento apropiado, que Sasuke, observando el anochecer desde el puente, se percató de la luna que comenzaba a ascender por el horizonte.

La luna que una vez proyectó el Tsukuyomi…

Obviamente no iba a poner a Sarada bajo ningún Genjutsu, eso sería una solución cruel y fatigante. Mantener a su propia hija durante toda su vida bajo una ilusión en la que fuera el padre ideal podría catalogarse como tortura psicológica, además de un gasto de chakra constante y permanente que no sabía si podría mantener. Eso si no le quitaban la custodia si se llegaba a descubrir, y lo peor es que no podría ni alegar nada porque tendrían toda la razón para hacerlo.

En fin, que la luna fue muy inspiradora y recordó cómo en más de una ocasión escuchó hablar a Naruto y Sakura de una especie de realidad alternativa a la que fueron enviados por Obito y que tenía la peculiaridad de que las personalidades de todos ellos estaban cambiadas y eran opuestas.

Así que… si el Sasuke real, o sea, él mismo, no era capaz de conectar con su hija, se suponía que el Sasuke de la otra dimensión sí debería haberlo conseguido. Y podría ir a pedirle consejo…

El cómo justificar su presencia allí era lo de menos, o eso creía, pues no era la primera vez que recibían visitas de la dimensión real. Naruto y Sakura estuvieron allí, quizás los recordaran…

Por tanto, y sin tiempo que perder, ni excusas que buscar, Sasuke usó el Rinnegan para viajar a dicha dimensión sin tener que usar el Mangekyou Sharingan e influir en el resto de la gente. Sería un viaje del que sólo él tendría conocimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A simple vista todo se mantenía igual. Es más, podía decirse que era la misma hora y el mismo día exacto que en la Konoha real, pues la luna ocupaba la misma altura en el cielo y la calles tenían la iluminación festiva con la que se había decorado el "Día de padres e hijos".

De hecho, estaba en el "Día de padres e hijos".

Por un momento no supo bien qué hacer a continuación. Si adentrarse en las calles en busca de su otro yo provocaría algún tipo de paradoja insalvable, o si probar primero en su casa sería más acertado porque así tendría menos probabilidad de encontrarse con otra gente.

Aunque al final decidiera probar primero en su casa, no tuvo más remedio que pasar por una mezcla de ambas alternativas pues su casa como tal no existía. Es decir, la casa que Sakura y él habían comprado y donde Sarada se crió era un supermercado con dos plantas de apartamentos encima.

Quizás no se notara mucho si no se prestaba demasiada atención, pero en cuanto vio en el monumento a los Hokage el rostro de Sakura esculpido al lado del de su padre, pensó que tal vez se enfrentaba a más cambios de los que se había esperado en un principio.

Aunque por lo pronto, la festividad de "padres e hijos" se veía similar y con el mismo propósito que en la de la otra Konoha. Las calles repletas de puestecillos y de familias divirtiéndose y pasándolo bien juntos.

Intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible atravesaba la calle principal disimulando mirar lo que los tenderetes ofrecían. Iba a probar suerte en su antigua casa del barrio Uchiha, con algo de recelo pues habían decidido mudarse más cerca del centro de la aldea porque estaba más a mano de todo además de rodeado de un mejor ambiente para que creciera una criatura. Podía haber tomado perfectamente un desvío y así evitar las zonas más concurridas, pero después de ver que Sakura era la Hokage sentía curiosidad por ver qué otras cosas más habrían cambiado.

No había avanzado ni tres puestos cuando notó una mano en su hombro y una voz femenina llamándole.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco se dio la vuelta, bastante decepcionado por haber sido descubierto tan pronto aunque debiendo haberlo esperado. Rara vez pasaba desapercibido, y menos aún podría hacerlo si era el esposo de la Hokage, y aún menos todavía si se trataba de la población de género femenino. Parecía tener un imán que atraía a todas las mujeres irremediablemente, a excepción de su hija a quien sus genes Uchiha debían hacerla inmune.

Con algo de cara de fastidio se encontró con Tenten al girarse (lo bueno era que "algo de cara de fastidio" era bastante similar a la cara habitual de Sasuke por lo que la mujer no lo tomó a mal, pues no era precisamente inofensiva…)

-¡Qué bien que te encuentro! Como no pudiste venir a la última reunión Hinata nos dijo que si te veíamos te avisáramos que lo de la clase de Pilates queda suspendida. Es una pena, porque realmente se habían apuntado mucha gente pero a algunas no les parece bien que un hombre vaya a las reuniones de la Asociación de mujeres shinobi (*). En fin, una lástima.

Seguramente toda aquella parrafada que había soltado Tenten tendría algún tipo de sentido para el Sasuke de esa dimensión. Pero no para él, que no sabía ni qué se suponía que debía decir, cómo reaccionar ni qué cara poner. Y debió notársele porque no tenía ni idea si de sorprenderse, enfadarse o qué y su cara debía parecer la de un robot sufriendo cortocircuitos.

No parecía ser la respuesta esperada por lo visto porque la mujer le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? -le dijo, apretándole el brazo como reconfortándole por algo.

El tic que le surgió en el ojo no quedó ahí, sino que alcanzó su ceja y le recorrió todo el cuerpo, deshaciéndose del molesto contacto. Lo de que el contacto físico no era lo suyo no parecía aplicarse a su personalidad alternativa, pues había dejado a la pobre Tenten aún más preocupada si cabía.

-Lo meditaré.

Contestó sabiendo que era una contestación absurda y que no respondía a nada en concreto, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente como para hacerle ver a la chica que no tenía nada más que decir. Porque realmente no era aconsejable meterse donde no le llamaban. El otro Sasuke tenía su vida y seguro que él entendía qué coño era todo eso de la clase de Pilates y la Asociación de mujeres shinobi, así que lo mejor era no interferir y mantenerse al margen, por mucha curiosidad que le produjera.

-¿En serio estás bien? -insistió por última vez antes de darse por vencida.

Sasuke, que ya se alejaba, aminoró el paso. Quizás debía aprovechar la oportunidad y obtener cierta información que le ahorrara el trabajo. ¿Qué pasaría si iba al barrio Uchiha y resultaba que tampoco vivía ahí? Tendría que perder un tiempo valioso buscándose a sí mismo que podía invertir en consejos para llevarse bien con Sarada. Tal vez abordar a Sakura no fuera la mejor opción, ya que no sabía cómo se tomaría eso de venir de otra dimensión porque era un padre patético. Así que decidió evitar decepcionar a su esposa también en otras dimensiones, ya bastaba con el paripé de matrimonio que tenían en la dimensión verdadera, al menos que fuese feliz en ésta si era posible.

Naruto se perfilaba como una mejor opción.

-Sí, perfectamente -contestó y añadió, mientras aún tenía la atención de la especialista en armas-. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Naruto?

La joven le miró extrañada de nuevo, poniendo en duda si de veras se encontraba bien.

-Si no lo sabes tú, no lo voy a saber yo…

Esa fue la críptica respuesta que obtuvo, que no le aclaró absolutamente nada más que el tono usado por Tenten como de estar hablando con alguien que está mal de la cabeza. Antes de que la chica se marchara, le oyó un "sí que estás raro hoy" por lo bajo pero no lo suficiente como para que no la oyera.

Genial, no sólo en la dimensión real tenía el cartel colgado de "rarito e insoportable", en ésta se la estaba ganando a pulso también.

Fue cuando estaba casi a punto de salir de la calle principal para ir al distrito Uchiha que cayó en la cuenta de algo importante: Naruto en esa dimensión se llamaba Menma, aunque al parecer también existía un Naruto que debía tener relación con él, ya que a Tenten no le había extrañado ese nombre y daba por hecho que Sasuke debía saber donde encontrarlo.

También fue en ese momento cuando distinguió entre la multitud una familiar cabeza rubia parada en un puesto de dangos.

Ahí le entraron las prisas ya que la calle estaba abarrotada y avanzar se complicaba. Si no alcanzaba a Naruto (o Menma, mejor dicho) podría perderlo entre la gente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y el destino tenía que ser así de puñetero el muy cabrón porque en un segundo tenía localizado a Naruto comprando dangos y al siguiente se estaba chocando con Sakura en su intento por llegar hasta el rubio.

No le extrañó verla con la capa de Hokage pues ya sabía que era la actual Hokage al haber visto el monumento en las montañas que presidían Konoha. Seguro que, como Naruto en su dimensión, habría salido directamente del trabajo para pasar el "Día de padres e hijos".

Le extrañó un poco que no le hablara y que simplemente le saludara alzando la mano y siguiera su camino como si nada.

Lo que le dejó en shock fue no encontrarla con Sarada como habría esperado en esta dimensión. Si ella era la Hokage seguro que era la que no tendría tiempo para pasar con sus hijos por estar muy ocupada, como ya le había visto a Naruto. No obstante, no sólo no estaba con Sarada, sino que iba con otro niño, de unos siete u ocho años, cogido de su mano. En su otra mano sujetaba un cómic que leía ávidamente mientras chupaba de un lado a otro de su boca una piruleta con forma de corazón.

El niño se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y también debió reconocerle pues soltó brevemente la mano de Sakura para sacarse la piruleta de la boca y sonreírle a modo de saludo.

No había duda alguna. Ese pelo blanco y alborotado. Esos ojos con aire de cansados que se cerraron en una media luna al sonreír eran la viva imagen de Kakashi. El resto de la cara, pues no sabría decir porque nunca había visto la cara completa de su antiguo maestro, pero los ojos verdes no dejaban lugar a malinterpretaciones acerca de quiénes eran sus padres.

Tardó un poco en reponerse del impacto. Momentos en los que, parado en medio de la calle, se sentía que casi podía moverse solo si se dejaba llevar por la marea de gente y, sin embargo, allí estaba quieto como una piedra, siendo rodeado como algo insignificante que estorba.

No se sentía celoso. No era eso para nada, sino más bien tristeza de ver que su mujer se había realizado como ninja (¿qué más reconocimiento que ser Hokage podía esperar?) y se la veía feliz y radiante también como madre de un niño precioso. Seguramente Kakashi fuera capaz de darle todo lo que se merecía.

Ya ponía en duda que Sarada siquiera existiera, pero el salto que le dio el corazón dentro de su pecho hizo que reaccionara y buscara con la mirada a Naruto. Como era de esperar, ya no estaba dentro de su campo de visión. Lo había perdido.

Echó casi literalmente a correr, empujando a unos y a otros y ganándose más de un insulto pero le daba igual. Tenía que encontrar a Naruto. Tenía que ver…

Había visto con sus propios ojos la diferencia en la vida de Sakura, un cambio para bien que no tenía nada que ver con la vida anodina que llevaban. Tenía que comprobar por sí mismo si la suya había corrido la misma suerte o en cambio…

Quizás no existiera Sarada en esa dimensión y no obtuviera las respuestas que buscaba, pero tal vez encontrara otras.

Sabiendo que no era la mejor de las ideas activar el Sharingan en público, confió en que la gente estaba demasiado ocupada en sus cosas como para reparar en ello, y apresuró el paso rastreando la presencia de Naruto.

Lo localizó a lo lejos, y por el camino que había tomado parecía dirigirse en dirección a la casa donde vivían Naruto e Hinata. De repente, la quemazón que sintió recorrerle por dentro sí que la clasificó como celos esa vez. Temió por encontrarse una escena de familia idílica, también en contrapunto a la vida que Naruto llevaba en la otra Konoha.

Era asqueroso sentir alivio en la desgracia ajena pero era la única manera de darle algo de sentido al sinsentido que era su vida. Lo suyo era un puto desastre, pero a Naruto no le iba mejor. Y sí, era horrible sentir consuelo por ello.

Así que ahora temía encontrarse a la feliz familia que nunca fueron tampoco. Tenía sus sospechas de que el "Día de padres e hijos" había sido un invento de Naruto para escaquearse del trabajo y poder tener una excusa para estar con sus hijos. Ya ni siquiera tenía en cuenta a Hinata dentro del pack que formaba la supuesta familia ideal. A diferencia de Sakura, quien no le tenía cerca prácticamente nunca, lo de Naruto e Hinata era incluso más sangrante. Tener a tu marido en la misma aldea pero tan ocupado que duerme en la Torre la mayor parte de los días y a duras penas es capaz de pasar por casa a tomar una ducha y recoger una muda limpia.

Para eso habían quedado los dos, para ser una sombra de lo que eran y una nube de polvo que se desvanece en la vida de sus hijos.

Por eso sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más lentos y pesados, a pesar de que la distancia que le separaba de Naruto iba en aumento conforme se daba cuenta que, quizás, podía ser él el único que había fracasado en ambas vidas. Mientras tuviera a Naruto al alcance estaba bien, no lo perdería de vista.

Mientras tuviera a Naruto al alcance estaba bien…

Sonrió. Qué cierto era. Al final había sido lo único que había permanecido invariable a lo largo de su vida. A pesar de la distancia seguían complementándose y entendiéndose. Reconfortaba saber que los caminos diferentes que habían seguido siempre podían encontrarse si quisieran, que sólo tenía que tender la mano para que Naruto acudiera a él. Que ambos podían ser los mejores ninjas que había visto Konoha pero que eran igualmente patéticos en otros sentidos. Joder, que si él había echado mano de los consejos de Kakashi, había visto a Naruto acompañado de Kiba, otro soltero que tampoco parecía tener una larga lista de éxitos a sus espaldas como para aconsejar al rubio sobre lo que fuera que pretendía hacer con Himawari.

"_Vaya par de ineptos"_, pensó para sí mismo, con el ligero regocijo de no ser el único pero a la vez temiendo qué se iba a encontrar cuando vio a Naruto abrir la puerta de la casa que reconocía como la que compartía con Hinata en su dimensión.

Se acercó con cautela, había luces encendidas en la cocina, pues él había estado en esa casa y sabía situar las habitaciones desde fuera.

Realmente no sabía qué decir ni cómo justificarse, sólo esperaba que Menma recordara a Naruto y Sakura, porque explicarlo todo desde el principio sería un verdadero fastidio. Antes de llamar a la puerta e irrumpir en algo que podía dar un giro total a su vida, decidió echar un vistazo por la ventana y estar preparado de antemano para lo que pudiera encontrar.

Lo que vio le hizo pegar la espalda a la pared en un movimiento brusco, como si apartarse de ello fuera a borrar el hecho de haberlo visto. No era consciente de que tenía la boca abierta hasta que la cerró para tragar con fuerza. Tampoco lo fue del corazón que le latía acelerado hasta que casi sintió que se le paraba al comprender que quizás ahí estaba la clave de todo. Delante de sus ojos.

Y siempre lo había estado.

La estupefacción inicial rápidamente dio paso a una cálida aceptación. No había lugar a dudas ni a tratar de justificar lo contrario. Era el otro Sasuke, no Hinata, quien estaba en la cocina, y el modo en que Menma lo cogió por detrás y le besó primero en el cuello se veía tan natural. La manera en que su otro yo giró la cabeza y buscó los labios de Menma para besarle, sonriendo al ver los dangos, tomando uno en su boca con gesto travieso a la vez que el rubio le seguía estrechando por la cintura…

Su alter ego también se veía feliz y ser consciente de ello hizo que el calor le subiera a las mejillas notándolas arder al instante. Ambos parecían ser felices, más de lo que nunca podría haberse imaginado. Ni siquiera podía haber pensado alguna vez verse con esa soltura en una situación así, tan cómodo y desinhibido entre los brazos de alguien.

Volvió a asomarse con algo de recelo, como si estuviera inmiscuyéndose en algo muy íntimo y a lo que no tenía derecho. Y en parte llevaba razón, porque ya no era un arrumaco cariñoso o un beso breve, era Sasuke tumbado de espaldas en la mesa de la cocina, con la camiseta a la altura de los sobacos y Naruto besándole por todo el pecho mientras le bajaba los pantalones y le abría las piernas para colocarse entre ellas.

Ya no era calor en las mejillas, era una maldita tetera hirviendo a punto de estallar, y como lo pensara un solo segundo más acabaría empalmado con una dolorosa erección que no tenía tiempo de atender. Por tanto decidió actuar de aguafiestas y cortarles el rollo antes de que la cosa fuera a más y tuviera que esperar como un imbécil sentado en la puerta como un perro abandonado a que terminaran de follar.

Así que sintiéndose fatal por ellos, porque al fin alguien tenía una vida feliz y sexualmente activa y tenía que venir el "rarito, insoportable y ahora también inoportuno"de turno a joderlo todo, tocó al timbre de la puerta varias veces para que quedara bien claro que quien llamaba iba en serio.

Y esperó.

La demora era comprensible así que no le preocupó que tardaran varios minutos en abrirle. Acababa de interrumpir un espontáneo momento de pasión, lo más lógico era que si le abrían la puerta lo hicieran cagándose en todos sus muertos.

Yendo preparado para lo peor, le sorprendió que Menma le abriera con gesto serio pero sin insultarle ni partirle la cara. Enseguida el rubio (que era una versión más formal de Naruto pero con cierto parecido a Minato) frunció el ceño al verle y con toda la razón del mundo, ya que el Sasuke que él conocía estaba en la cocina.

-Vengo de la otra dimensión -anunció sin rodeos. Era mucho mejor ir al grano.

Hizo bien, pues Menma pareció entenderle a la perfección al instante, invitándole a entrar no sin entonar un "¡Charasuke, no te vas a creer a quién tenemos aquí!" que a Sasuke le pareció la mar de sospechoso.

Hacía tiempo, desde la última vez que vio a Karin, creía recordar, que no experimentaba esa curiosa capacidad que alguna gente tenía de viajar por el espacio y estar en menos de una milésima de segundo recolgados de su brazo. Si no fuera por el Sharingan, que le permitía ver los movimientos reales, de veras que habría puesto la mano en el fuego afirmando que realmente eran capaces de hacerlo.

Charasuke parecía ser una de esas personas con esa extraña habilidad. En un momento dejaba de preparar la cena para limpiarse las manos en un trapo y dar la bienvenida al visitante y al segundo siguiente lo tenía pegado a él, demasiado cerca como para resultar cómodo o incluso aceptable, tanto que instintivamente Sasuke se echó hacia atrás para poner distancia. Debía estar malinterpretando algo, seguro, no tenía sentido alguno que Charasuke se estuviera comportando como una de sus odiosas fangirls de su época adolescente.

-Encantado de conocerte, gatito -ronroneó.

Como si no hubiese sido suficientemente malo el tono meloso y ese "gatito" fuera de lugar, también le guiñó un ojo y le sopló un beso. Menos mal que tuvo la decencia de soplárselo y no plantárselo de lleno, porque como Sasuke siguiera echándose hacia atrás acabaría haciendo el pino puente.

-Veo que eres muy flexible… eso está bien, además de útil…-dijo Chara haciendo una demostración alzando una de sus piernas hasta ponerla completamente vertical sin esfuerzo alguno.

El Uchiha no quiso indagar en la utilidad a la que el otro se refería, sólo de ver la postura ya le dolían las ingles pero recordó algo de una clase de Pilates que había mencionado Tenten. No quería reconocer que se estaba sintiendo bastante intimidado pero debió de ser evidente porque acto seguido oyó una risa desde el interior de la cocina. Una risa grave y seria pero a la vez tranquilizadora que demostraba que Menma se había percatado de su incomodidad y había salido en su defensa.

-Tranquilo, no va a hacerte nada -aseguró el rubio como si estuvieran hablando de algún tipo de animal salvaje, a lo que Charasuke se giró mirándole con aire ofendido.

-¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades? -preguntó con grave indignación, como si fuera una afrenta hacia su hombría o algo así-. No vayas tú tan de sobrado y no te acomodes que no será por falta de oportunidades.

Y eso último lo acompañó de un dedo acusador, que fue lo que hizo que Sasuke se fijara en que lucía un anillo en su dedo anular igual a uno que llevaba Menma. No había dudado de que les unía algún tipo de relación y con ello se confirmaba que estaban casados.

Menma no prestaba la más mínima atención al berrinche de su marido, tapándose parcialmente la boca y gesticulando sin hablar para decirle: "Tranquilo, nunca hace nada, mucho de aquí", y se señaló los labios haciendo un gesto como de que hablaba mucho, "pero al final nada".

Eso no tranquilizaba mucho a Sasuke. Él había ido en busca de respuestas, en una dimensión en la que todo el mundo parecía llevar una vida feliz en todo los aspectos, lo último que quería era crear tensión en su propio matrimonio, pero es que su otro yo no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Le parecía de un descaro imperdonable el tratar de ligar con un desconocido delante de las narices de su marido y, no obstante, Menma no se veía afectado en absoluto. O estaba demasiado acostumbrado, o estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo. O quizás ambas cosas.

Fue Menma el que se encargó de dar el toque final que hacía que toda aquella situación surrealista cobrara _algo_ de sentido.

-Acabas de desbloquear la mayor de sus fantasías: poder coquetear consigo mismo. Es normal que esté así.

Sasuke asintió como queriendo entenderlo, aunque sin conseguirlo. ¿Quién coño en su sano juicio querría coquetear consigo mismo?

-Te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad, gatito? Queda poco para que esté lista -sugirió Chara, que luego miró al rubio con ojos furiosos y entrecerrados-. Y tú levanta el culo de ahí y ven a ayudarme.

Menma obedeció sin rechistar, y al pasar por detrás de Charasuke hizo el ademán de rodearle por la cintura, sólo que el ofendido moreno se escabulló haciéndole ver que aún seguía molesto, dándole un tortazo en la mano.

-Chara cocina de maravilla, deberías quedarte -apoyó la propuesta de su esposo, no sin mirar de reojo la reacción de éste a su halago, que hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro-. Siéntate mientras terminamos.

Sasuke volvió a asentir y se sentó a la mesa. Menma sacó tres cervezas de la nevera, lanzándole a Sasuke la suya y se dispuso a ayudar a Chara con la cena. No pasó desapercibido el pellizco que le dio en el trasero al moreno justo al ponerse a su lado, ni tampoco el modo de reprenderle por ello del Uchiha, mordiéndole en los labios en lugar de besarle.

Entretanto, Sasuke los observaba y no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse. Era una maraña de sensaciones raras, muchas positivas pero otras no tanto, que finalmente quiso nombrar como envidia. De veras, se veían tan felices juntos que incluso le daba un poco de rabia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quedaban unos minutos en los que la comida se terminaría de hacer sola y que Menma y Charasuke aprovecharon para hacer compañía a Sasuke mientras se terminaban la cerveza.

Sasuke no sólo no se extrañó sino que estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco cuando vio cómo Charasuke se sentaba en el regazo de Menma, como si no hubieran cuatro sillas más vacías en la mesa. El rubio no cambió el gesto, permitiéndoselo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Había estado observándolos; Menma no era de hablar mucho pero eso ya lo compensaba con creces el moreno con su incesante parloteo, del cual, a pesar de todo, el rubio no parecía perderse ni una sola palabra, escuchando con atención. De vez en cuando hacía el intento de responder cuando el otro le hacía alguna pregunta, consiguiendo sonsacarle unos gruñidos guturales a modo de contestación que el Uchiha debía saber descifrar por lo visto. También Menma era menos físico, siendo Charasuke el que propiciaba todo tipo de roces y situaciones que desembocaban en lo inevitable, pero aún así consiguiendo que el rubio terminara no sólo por corresponder, sino por devolver multiplicado por diez cualquier muestra de afecto iniciada por el otro.

Así que, visto lo visto, Sasuke no podía decir que le sorprediera que Charasuke se hubiera sentado en el regazo de Menma y éste le rodeara la cintura sin poder quitar la mirada de la lengua traviesa que jugaba con el borde de la botella de cerveza.

Era el momento idóneo para destapar el motivo que le había llevado hasta allí y, sin embargo, en el marco de la situación Sasuke dudaba si hacerlo.

Saltaba a la vista que eran dos hombres, no había ninguna Sarada por la cual pedir consejo para ser mejor padre. Además de que revelar lo patéticos que eran su vida y su matrimonio sería dejarse a sí mismo en evidencia delante de la definición gráfica de "tortolitos".

No obstante, sí que tenía algo que decir para romper un poco el hielo. En sus caras se veía claramente que tenían curiosidad por lo que había llevado a Sasuke hasta allí. Si era él quien hablaba primero, tal vez pudiera eludirlo.

-De camino aquí me encontré con Tenten. Me transmitió que te dijera que la clase de Pilates se había suspendido porque, a pesar de haberse apuntado mucha gente, a algunas no les gustaba que un hombre acudiese a las reuniones de la Asociación de mujeres shinobi -expuso Sasuke, confiando en no haberse olvidado de nada.

Charasuke resopló molesto y soltó la botella en la mesa de un golpe.

-Siempre tiene que haber alguna vieja mal follada con el coño aburrido dando por culo -escupió por lo bajo, realmente enfadado y siendo reprendido por la mirada ceñuda de Menma.

Hasta al propio Sasuke le había impactado escucharle ese lenguaje tan vulgar.

-¡Es que es cierto! -se defendió Chara, sonrojándose por la sarta de barbaridades que había soltado por la boca-. Hinata me propuso que diera las clases de Pilates por eso mismo precisamente, porque verme a mí haciendo esas posturitas sería un reclamo para que más mujeres se apuntaran. Ya fue un éxito el taller de ikebana y el de pintura. Es tan halagador y sube tanto la autoestima verlas enrojecer y estremecerse cuando te pones detrás y les recolocas la postura o les ayudas a coger el pincel…

-Autoestima no es lo que te falta, desde luego -murmuró Menma, conociéndole. Aún así a Sasuke le seguía chocando que Chara fuera tan abiertamente seductor y al rubio no le importara.

-Pero claro, siempre tiene que haber alguien que se queje -protestó, arrugando el entrecejo.

A punto estaba de volver a soltar otra sarta de improperios cuando se dio cuenta y se contuvo, cambiando el semblante y el tono de voz a otro mucho más amable. A su vez, sacó dos rosas de quién sabe dónde (Sasuke lamentó no tener activado el Sharingan para averiguarlo) y se las ofreció tanto a él como a Menma. Que no quedara duda de que Charasuke no era ningún barriobajero sino todo un dandy.

-¿Es que acaso Hinata es la presidenta de la Asociación? -preguntó Sasuke.

De ese modo también podría obtener información útil. Si Menma y Charasuke no estaban casados con Hinata y Sakura en esa dimensión, difícilmente podrían existir Sarada y Boruto.

-Sí, es una mujer muy ocupada y emprendedora, es presidenta de un montón de asociaciones, la de mujeres shinobi es sólo una de ellas. No tiene tiempo para casarse y tener hijos pero todos rumorean que tiene unos cuantos sumisos que la satisfacen como Neji o Kiba.

Debieron verle la cara de póker a Sasuke porque la aclaración vino de inmediato. El hombre no podía evitar tener sus dudas acerca de si hablaban de la misma Hinata…

-Una personalidad tan arrolladora o incluso violenta suponía todo un reto para mí, pero lo cierto es que no era mi tipo para nada -se justificó Chara, a lo que Menma no tardó en replicar.

-¿Ahora se le llama "no es mi tipo"? -se burló el rubio, ganándose un codazo por parte de su compañero-. Más bien di que ella sólo tenía ojos para mí y no tenías nada que hacer.

Extrañamente, Charasuke no se ofendió demasiado por el comentario que le estaba tachando de incapaz de seducir a alguien como Hinata. No más que un puchero fingido y los ojos ligeramente entornados.

-_Sabes _bien que no me atrae la gente como ella -y ese "sabes" debía llevar implícitas muchas cosas que Sasuke desconocía a juzgar por la breve sonrisa boba que cruzó el rostro de Menma-. De todas formas ¿qué importa? Ni Sakura, ni Hinata. El bombón al final me lo llevé yo -dijo el moreno susurrando contra su cuello y luego besándole en los labios.

Sasuke tuvo que toser para llamarles la atención antes de que la cosa se calentara en exceso, pues empezaba a haber más lengua y más manos de las que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

El aviso surtió efecto y enseguida el Uchiha se apartó, disculpándose con una mirada avergonzada y las mejillas azoradas aunque sin bajarse del regazo del rubio, entrelazando sus dedos distraídamente en los mechones sobre su nuca.

Hasta el momento, Sasuke siempre había pensado que los matrimonios así eran una leyenda urbana. Cualquiera diría que lo que tenía delante eran un par de adultos que llevaban casados más de una década y no unos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas. Él no recordaba haberse sentido ni remotamente parecido ni cuando estaba en edad de ser un chiquillo matándose a pajas. En aquella época tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar, además de que hacerse pajas le hacía pensar en Naruto y eso le hacía sentir sucio y confuso. Si lo que pretendía era romper el vínculo que les unía, no tenía ningún sentido masturbarse pensando en él. Sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Aunque ya lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y estaba más que seguro de no equivocarse en sus conjeturas, también quiso saber qué había sido de Sakura, después de saber lo diferente que había sido el destino de Hinata.

Lo poco que había podido ver de Sakura le había parecido positivo, un gran paso adelante del que él se estaba sintiendo responsable. Sospechaba que el éxito y la felicidad que había conseguido la Sakura de esa dimensión se debía a que él no estaba ahí para impedirle evolucionar.

No lo había hecho de manera consciente, no había sido él quien le puso ninguna traba ni quien le hizo promesas falsas. En todo momento había sido sincero acerca de lo que podía esperar de él. Siempre lo fue, desde que tenían doce años… Había sido su presencia, su existencia, lo que había hecho que Sakura lo dedicara todo a gravitar a su alrededor, esperando que su cercanía constante diera algún día sus frutos. Eso la había limitado tanto en su carrera profesional como familiar, entregándose al cuidado de una hija cuyo padre había estado ausente durante años, acomodándose en un quiero y no puedo cuando podía haber tenido mucho más que eso.

Tal vez sí que tuviera él la culpa, pensó Sasuke, por una vez asumiendo su egoísmo. Quizás debió ser más claro y más rotundo y no resguardarse en la comodidad que para él suponía restaurar su clan con una persona de confianza y delegar en ella cualquier responsabilidad para escapar de la realidad y seguir jugando a los héroes.

-¿Y qué hay de Sakura?

Tal vez aún hubiera alguna manera de arreglarlo todo.

-Es la Hokage, supongo que ya lo sabes -dijo Charasuke, con un tono dolido, como si no le gustara hablar del tema.

-Sí, me he cruzado con ella cuando venía hacia aquí. Iba con un niño pequeño -comentó el Uchiha, dejando caer el asunto del niño como dando a entender que esperaba más información al respecto.

Charasuke hizo un mohín de disgusto que trató de disimular apurando el último trago de la botella.

-Al final se casó con Kakashi -claramente no se veía contento con la idea-. Él se habrá quedado en casa con la niña, aún es un bebé.

Sabía que esa noticia debía haberle sorprendido pero, después de lo que había presenciado, lo cierto era que no le extrañaba en absoluto. Había visto en Naruto los sacrificios que había tenido que hacer como Hokage, sobre todo respecto a su vida familiar. Suponía que la cosas no serían más fáciles para Sakura y que Kakashi estuviera a su lado asumiendo esa responsabilidad le parecía curioso a la par que extrañamente acorde. Su antiguo sensei siempre había sido un flojo de cuidado y aún se sorprendía de que hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir a su mandato como Hokage, con la rigidez y la exigencia que un puesto así requería. Aún así, aunque él no pudiera afirmarlo de primera mano porque no sabía ni lo que era cambiar un pañal, la crianza de los hijos tampoco era tarea fácil, no obstante, podía imaginarse a Kakashi malcriando a la pequeña en el buen sentido así como siendo un buen padre.

-¿Aún sigues dolido con eso? -le reprochó Menma-. Te recuerdo que nosotros nos casamos mucho antes que ellos. Nadie te obligó, por cierto.

Sasuke se les quedó mirando extrañado, sin saber del todo a qué venía ese repentino ataque de celos. Por el comentario que había hecho Charasuke acerca de Sakura e Hinata creía saber más o menos el motivo.

-No estoy dolido -refunfuñó, con la boca pequeña.

-El asunto de Sakura es un poco tabú -aclaró el rubio directamente a Sasuke-. Hinata _no era su tipo _-recalcó lo último en referencia a la discusión de momentos antes.

-No lo era -se reafirmó Charasuke, interviniendo con voz dura y ojos entornados a pesar de que nadie le había pedido su opinión. Nadie lo tomó en cuenta, pues su esposo continuó como si no hubiera oído nada.

-Y Sakura fue la única a quien no pudo conquistar pese a ponerle empeño. A todas las demás las tenía a sus pies. Es su espinita clavada.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de atragantarse por lo surrealista que le parecía la situación. Era tan diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Lo de acaparar miradas y provocar sonrojos no era nada nuevo, también sucedía en su dimensión aunque con más descaro cuando era más joven. Lo que nunca se habría imaginado, y no podía hacerse una idea de cómo sería, era lo de no tener la atención de Sakura.

Y Charasuke se ofendía por ello… Tenía gracia. El otro Uchiha no tenía ni idea de la clase de acoso y derribo que suponía. Tanto que en uno de estos acabó casándose.

-¿Y tú, gatito? ¿También estás casado con Men…digo, Naruto, en tu dimensión o estás soltero y por eso has venido a buscar consejo e inspiración? -preguntó Charasuke, con ambos codos en la mesa y apoyando la mejilla en una de sus manos esperando la respuesta.

Tenía que admitirlo, Charasuke era adorablemente sensual, hasta el punto de notar que un leve rubor subía a sus mejillas. Era obvio que era guapo, en cuanto a físico eran iguales, sin embargo, lo que marcaba la diferencia entre los dos era esa actitud despreocupada y picante. Podía entender a la perfección por qué Menma no sólo dejaba que se sentara en su regazo, sino que lo rodeaba por la cintura, aferrándolo a él, como si fuera a escapársele de un momento a otro y no volver jamás. El beso posesivo que le dio en la nuca sin quitar la mirada de Sasuke por encima del hombro de su esposo, era una advertencia. Mientras, Charasuke seguía esperando su contestación, con la cabeza ladeada apoyada en su mano, la yema de los dedos pasando de puntillas por la sonrisa seductora en sus labios y, a la vez, encogiéndose en reconocimiento al beso en su cuello.

Por supuesto que Sasuke podía entender todo eso porque en ese momento, hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de Menma.

-Estoy casado con Sakura -respondió en un tono gris y monótono que no pretendió pero que quizás dejara traslucir lo gris y monótona que era su vida.

-¡Qué cabrón! -exclamó Chara, golpeando el hombro de Menma como diciendo "¿Te lo puedes creer?"-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? No puedo creer que sea yo quien tenga que pedirte consejo a ti. Con ese pelo… -dijo, arrugando la nariz con desagrado a la par que miraba a Sasuke de arriba a abajo.

-Qué le pasa a mi pelo… -murmuró con clara amenaza el otro Uchiha.

-Ya hablaremos después de tu estilismo -dijo Chara, quitándole importancia-. Ahora lo importante es lo importante. ¿Y? -esta vez fue la barbilla lo que apoyó sobre sus manos, expectante por la explicación.

Sasuke suspiró. Había ido hasta allí en busca de la clave para entender a su hija y llevarse bien y al final iba a terminar con un cambio de look y queriendo darse un morreo con su hermano gemelo.

-No hice nada -dijo Sasuke con sinceridad.

-¡Jooooo! -se quejó haciendo un puchero-. Unos con tanta suerte y otros con tan poca -una tos de advertencia se oyó salir de Menma-. Yo aquí teniéndomelo que currar todo. Menos mal que soy cliente vip de Ino y me hace un descuento, ¿tú sabes acaso lo caras que son las rosas?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Como admitiera no haber comprado una rosa en su vida, destrozaría todo el orgullo de Charasuke.

-Créeme, sois mucho más felices en esta dimensión. Si alguien tiene que envidiar algo aquí, ese soy yo -admitió el moreno, sorprendiendo a la otra pareja con sus palabras-. En mi mundo nunca me sentí atraído por Sakura, fue ella quien se empeñó en estar conmigo. Nos casamos porque…

Se quedó callado. Ahora que tenía que decirlo, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Era así de patético y tan claramente erróneo, que todo lo que tenía que salir mal con el paso del tiempo, había salido mal. Huir no era una solución, tan sólo un parche que aplazaría el momento decisivo para más adelante. Y lo malo no era eso. Si hubieran estado Sakura y él nada más, a lo mejor podría haber seguido huyendo eternamente y eludir sus responsabilidades. Pero no era justo que se escudara en esa actitud inmadura y cobarde cuando había tenido la responsabilidad de traer una hija al mundo. Esa hija no tenía la culpa de nada y se merecía lo mejor que le pudiera ofrecer.

-Nos casamos porque tenía un clan que restaurar, y ¿quién más iba a aguantarme si no era Sakura? Soy un… insoportable -dijo, encogiéndose levemente en un dolor imaginario al recordar las palabras de Sarada-. Ella tampoco habría permitido que estuviera con otra persona. Era la solución fácil: era mi compañera de equipo y confiaba en ella, y ella estaba enamorada de mí. Además, Naruto se había casado con Hinata…

Esto último provocó que Chara se tapara la boca ahogando un grito escandalizado y mirando a Menma esperando la misma reacción de su parte, aunque el rubio, más comedido, no hizo grandes aspavientos. Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de qué parte de la oración era la que les chocaba, si el hecho de casarse en sí o que lo hubieran hecho entre ellos. Claramente la Hinata que ellos conocían no tenía nada que ver con la tímida Hyuuga.

-Naruto es el Hokage, está agotado y no tiene tiempo para sus hijos y su vida es igual de miserable que la mía -se quiso consolar Sasuke. Intentó ahogar sus penas en el alcohol pero cuando quiso tomar un sorbo de la cerveza, se dio cuenta de que se había acabado. Necesitaba otra, o mejor unas cuantas más.

Sin necesidad de decir nada, Charasuke se levantó y le alcanzó una botella nueva de la nevera, que el Uchiha no tardó en abrir y beber casi la mitad de un sorbo. Sasuke era consciente de que estaba justo en ese punto de vulnerabilidad en el que podían sacarle lo que quisieran. Y lo peor era que tampoco le importaba demasiado, quizás incluso le viniera bien sacar por fin todo lo que llevaba dentro ante unas personas que no iban a juzgarle ni a las que tenía que ver cada día y dar explicaciones.

-Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos -apuntó el moreno, con una sonrisilla de suficiencia que dejaba entrever que creía saber de qué iba la cosa, obteniendo un resignado _"Ya…"_ por parte del aludido.

También sin decir nada, y para sorpresa y horror del Uchiha, Charasuke rodeó la mesa, dejando atrás el regazo de su marido para sentarse en el de Sasuke.

Como era de esperar, éste se tensó, y no solo porque no le pareciera apropiado. Prefería no tener nalgas turgentes y cuerpos súper flexibles de hombres extremadamente atractivos cerca de sus partes nobles. Menos aún cuando el marido del susodicho estaba a menos de un metro y no _tenía_ pinta de dudar lo más mínimo en crujirse los nudillos y partirle la cara si la ocasión lo requería.

Así que Sasuke tragó sonoramente, esperando que Charasuke no se moviera demasiado. Pero maldición, que éste le arrebató la cerveza de la mano para tomar un trago, coqueto, mientras Sasuke se obligaba a mirar el reloj de pared y oír el imaginario pero ensordecedor sonido del segundero avanzando a la par que la nuez del moreno subía y bajaba, hipnótica, al beber la cerveza.

Cuando Charasuke le devolvió la botella, ésta encajó perfectamente en la mano de Sasuke, que se había quedado rígida en la misma posición, al igual que todo su cuerpo, como uno de esos muñecos de Lego que le había visto a Boruto esconder en su cuarto debajo de la cama porque "él ya era muy mayor para esas cosas".

Desde luego que Charasuke era todo un profesional. A este paso acabaría la noche dándose cuenta de que era gay y saliendo del armario precipitadamente.

¡Un momento! Cayó en la cuenta al considerarlo. ¿Estaba segurdo de que _ese_ no era el origen de todos sus problemas? De veras que tenía que darle una segunda reflexión. Aunque no era buena idea poner en duda su heterosexualidad justo cuando tenía a otro hombre sentado en su regazo…

-¿Cómo es que vosotros dos acabásteis juntos? -quiso saber Sasuke.

Le parecía curioso que, a juzgar por la fama de ligón que precedía a Charasuke, éste hubiera terminado casado con Menma y a la vez siguiera mostrando interés en las mujeres. Desde luego que la Sakura de esa dimensión los tenía bien puestos si había sido capaz de resistirse a alguien así.

O Kakashi era un tigre en la cama. No tenía otra explicación.

-¡Oh! Es una larga y romántica historia, ¿verdad, Menma?

Éste contestó a modo de gruñido y un furioso rubor en las mejillas que hizo a Sasuke sospechar.

-¡Venga ya! No seas mojigato. Ya que no íbamos a llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, ¿qué más da si acabamos haciéndolo en los baños de un bar en nuestra primera cita? Eso de tener que esperar está sobrevalorado además de ser una pérdida de tiempo.

Sasuke se debatía entre si taparse los oídos porque no necesitaba oír esa clase de detalles, u objetar que follar en los baños de un bar no le parecía precisamente el súmun del romanticismo.

-Puede que no fuera lo más romántico, pero sí salvaje, que es lo que cuenta -murmuró Charasuke con voz aterciopelada y sonrisa pícara que hizo que a Sasuke se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-¡Quieres hacer el favor de callarte! -exclamó Menma, rojo como un tomate, subiéndose a la mesa dispuesto a llegar al otro lado y evitar que su esposo siguiera yéndose de la lengua acerca de sus asuntos privados.

-Vaaaaaale -aceptó el Uchiha a regañadientes.

El rubio se detuvo sobre la mesa, considerando si volver a su sitio o quedarse allí por si a Charasuke le daba por airear de nuevo su vida de pareja. El Uchiha se dirigió al otro Uchiha con entusiasmo para responder a su pregunta.

-Como ya sabes, Hinata y Sakura iban detrás de Menma. Eso hizo que me fijara en él de un modo en el que no lo había hecho antes. ¿Qué tenía de especial para que ellas no hicieran caso a alguien tan irresistible como yo y se fijaran en alguien como él?

-¡Oye! -se quejó Menma-. ¿Acaso me estás menospreciando?

-Shhh, calla, cariño, no adelantes la segunda parte de la historia -y Charasuke continuó-. Me propuse conquistarle antes de que Hinata y Sakura lo hicieran. Y funcionó. Nunca me había planteado estar con un chico, ni Menma tampoco, pero me acabé enamorando de él. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¿Tú lo has visto bien? No se puede estar más bueno -dijo, estirándose un poco por encima de la mesa y atrayendo a Menma hacia él por la nuca y darle un beso lento-. Sé que puede sonar superficial pero a esa edad es lo que buscas. Luego resultó que somos almas gemelas y todo eso, llevamos quince años casados y no podría haber elegido a nadie mejor.

A esas alturas Menma parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Sasuke no tanto, pero admitía sentir sana envidia por ellos, ya no solo por la relación que tenían sino por la valentía de haber roto los esquemas y seguir adelante. Y las palabras que Chara pronunció a continuación terminaron por confirmárselo.

-A veces lo que menos te esperas es lo que te hace feliz. Nunca hay que decir que no, porque si no le das una oportunidad puede que te lo estés perdiendo y no lo sepas nunca.

Sasuke no sabía si Chara lo estaba diciendo con la intención que él creía que lo estaba haciendo o si tan sólo eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero inesperadamente todo estaba cobrando sentido, encajando unas con otras todas esas piezas que habían estado entorpeciendo su camino, allanándolo y guiándole.

Era muy fácil ver hacia dónde le llevaban, pero no tan fácil de recorrer ese camino.

Cuando Charasuke lo miró a los ojos, queriendo leer en ellos una reacción, y Sasuke sólo pudo apartar la vista y sonrojarse, el otro Uchiha supo que había dado en el clavo.

Era todo un profesional.

-Naruto y tú… -comenzó a decir pero Sasuke le interrumpió.

-Naruto está casado.

-Tú también, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¡Chara! ¿estas incitándole a que tengan una aventura extramatrimonial? ¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué clase de consejo lógico es ese? -le regañó Menma, claramente en desacuerdo.

-Nadie ha dicho que sea extramatrimonial -respondió Chara haciéndose el inocente.

-¡Peor aún me lo pones! ¿estás incitándolos a un divorcio?

-Es posible… -contestó con voz cantarina.

Sasuke lo miraba un poco horrorizado. Tenía la solución delante de sus ojos. Ni siquiera se planteaba que Naruto no sintiera lo mismo que él, demasiados años y demasiados indicios que si los juntaba todos ahora vistos desde esa perspectiva era tan evidente que dolía. ¿Cuántas veces le había preguntado por qué estaba tan obsesionado con él? Y le había dicho que porque era su amigo. ¿Cuántas veces le había preguntado qué significaba eso para él? Y no había sido capaz de ponerle nombre… La friendzone se quedaba corta para lo que Sasuke había tenido que soportar y ahora se daba cuenta de que todos estos años, todas esas malas decisiones que ambos habían tomado y les había llevado a tener esa vida de mierda, podían haber tenido solución.

Maldita sea, pensó. Si no fuera porque no dependía de ellos solamente, en ese momento volvería a su dimensión y le besaría en la boca, ya estuviera en el salón de su casa con su familia o en medio de una reunión en la Torre. Lo haría. ¡Lo haría!

Pero no estaban solos, sus esposas y sus hijos serían víctimas colaterales de sus actos. No podía decidir nada a la ligera ni mucho menos sin consultarlo con Naruto, ya que afectaría a ambas familias.

-No es tan fácil. Ambos tenemos familia, hijos… -dijo Sasuke-. En realidad es por eso que vine, tengo una hija que… Bueno, qué más da…

Se quedó un poco abatido, de repente todas las soluciones a sus problemas que se habían perfilado se nublaban como las nubes tapan al sol radiante en un momento. Así era su vida, triste y gris donde el sol siempre se esconde tras nubes negras, inalcanzable.

Sumido en su miseria, Sasuke no se dio cuenta de que Charasuke olfateaba el aire, saltando de golpe de su regazo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos apocalípticos.

-¡Mierda! ¡La comida se quema! -salió corriendo a destapar la olla y mover el contenido. Suspiró aliviado al ver que no se había pegado-. Ni por un momento creas que no importa. Ahora mismo me vas a contar qué pasa con esa hija -amenazó dirigiéndose hacia el moreno.

No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que el aroma de la comida inundó la cocina. Olía delicioso. Menma y Chara ponían la mesa y apartaban la comida en los platos, declinando la oferta de Sasuke por ayudarles. Así que mientras lo hacían, se preguntaba si de verdad Charasuke tenía la verdad absoluta en todo aquello. Hasta qué punto podía fiarse de su experiencia e intuición.

Las circunstancias eran muy diferentes. De entrada, era precisamente ese el quid del asunto: venían de dimensiones donde todo era lo opuesto. Lo que podía funcionar en esta dimensión no tenía por qué hacerlo en la suya.

Además, para él podía ser fácil considerar tener una aventura como una solución. Por razones obvias, Menma y Charasuke no tenían hijos, como tenían Naruto y él, y el decepcionar aún más a alguien sangre de tu sangre a quien no le dedicas el tiempo que deberías, no era claramente parte de sus preocupaciones.

Así que, cuando ya había decidido que el consejo de Charasuke no funcionaría porque no se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias, toda la montaña de excusas que Sasuke se había montado para no afrontar el destino de su felicidad, se desmoronó.

Como atraído por el prometedor olor a comida, que se había ido esparciendo por toda la casa, un ser apareció por el pasillo a oscuras, como salido de ultratumba, a juzgar por su apariencia desaliñada y el extraño olor, mezcla de sudor y rancio, que le acompañaba, y que hizo que Sasuke arrugara la nariz cuando pasó por su lado.

El chico era igual a Naruto en su adolescencia, sólo que con el pelo negro. Aquí tampoco había duda de quienes eran sus padres y no sólo por su físico. En cuanto pasó de largo y vio en su camiseta desgastada el símbolo del clan Uchiha a su espalda, las dudas acerca de su identidad no fueron las que aumentaron sino las de su concepción. ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible?

-Naruto, no seas maleducado y saluda a la visita -le regañó Charasuke-.Y cuando termines no dejes el plato allí, que luego vienen las hormigas. Y como vengan, las vas a quitar tú, sin Sharingan.

El jovencito profirió un gruñido a modo de saludo sin ni siquiera reparar en que el que había allí sentado en su cocina era una copia idéntica a su padre (o madre, porque Sasuke no sabía cómo calificar aquella aberración y mucho menos atreverse a asignar roles).

-Shika, cúbreme, en dos segundos vuelvo, voy a pillar algo de comer -dijo Naruto, hablando a través de unos auriculares con micrófono que no se había molestado en quitar, a la vez que se apartó un plato de comida, cogió un refresco de la nevera y volvió por el pasillo a su guarida.

Proceso que fue seguido con minuciosidad por la mirada de los tres adultos en la cocina y que no fue interrumpido hasta oír la puerta cerrarse.

Como si esa hubiese sido la señal que les hacía salir de su estupor, Charasuke habló, poniendo los tres platos en la mesa y, esta vez sí, sentándose en una silla como mandan las buenas maneras.

-Me saca de quicio con ese jueguecito. Todo el maldito día con el jueguecito de los cojones. En mis tiempos salíamos a la calle a correr y levantar las faldas a las niñas para verles las bragas.

-Eso lo harías tú -se quiso defender Menma-. Además, con su edad ya estabas grandecito para esas cosas.

-Cierto, a esa edad ya había consentimiento. Eran ellas las que se levantaban las faldas solas y yo les bajaba las bragas y…

-¡Chara, por favor!

-Ey, no vayas tú de inocente que recuerdo como le metías la lengua hasta la garganta a…

-¡Cállate!

-En fin, que con los días tan buenos que hace este niño tiene tan mal color de estar todo el día ahí encerrado. Con lo guapo que es podría estar ligando con unas y con otras y en vez de eso, está todo el día con la videoconsola. Qué vergüenza para el clan.

-Si estos adelantos hubiesen estado en nuestra época tú te habrías dedicado a ligar por internet, o por alguna aplicación de esas para el móvil, admítelo -dijo el rubio.

-Pues lo más seguro -admitió Charasuke-. Aunque no hay nada como el cara a cara, las distancias cortas… Bueno, gatito, ¿qué decías de tu hija?

La pregunta pilló a Sasuke desprevenido pues aún seguía asimilando lo que acababa de ver. Si los procesos mentales produjeran sonido, en aquel momento podrían escucharse los engranajes del cerebro de Sasuke tratando de procesar la información y ubicarla dentro del puzzle que era su futuro.

Desde que puso un pie en aquella casa descartó la posibilidad de que tuvieran un hijo y pudieran ayudarle al respecto. Y ni siquiera se planteó que se tratara de un motivo biológico. Nada más que con la escena de alto voltage que presenció por la ventana era motivo de sobra para pensar que estaban solos y no había nadie más en casa. ¿Qué clase de padres se ponen a follar en la cocina con su hijo adolescente en el dormitorio? Porque vaya, ponía la única mano que le quedaba en el fuego porque esos dos habrían terminado consumando sin reparo de no ser por su interrupción.

-¿Cómo es que vosotros…?

Podía sonar cotilla. Podía estar metiéndose donde no le llamaban, pero no podía irse de allí sin saberlo. Aquella información podía ser clave, dar un giro radical al rumbo de la historia.

Cuando se dio cuenta de hacia donde le llevaba esa línea de pensamiento, quiso beberse tres cervezas más del tirón y golpearse la cabeza con la mesa hasta perder el sentido.

¿Acaso estaba considerando que, de haber sido posible, tener un hijo con Naruto en lugar de con Sakura habría sido la solución ideal?

-¡No me digas que en vuestra dimensión no…! -exclamó extrañado Charasuke. Ni uno ni otro necesitaba terminar la frase, con solo mirarse ya sabían a qué se estaban refiriendo.

-¿Crees que de ser posible estaría aquí amargado por haberme tenido que casar con alguien a quien no quería para restaurar el clan? -no era una pregunta realmente, era pura indignación.

-Oh, cariño -dijo Charasuke mirándole como si fuera la criatura más desgraciada del universo, quizás agravado por saber el triste destino que había llevado a su alter ego hasta esa dimensión, huyendo en busca de una vida mejor-. Ahora lo entiendo todo, por qué Naruto y tú os casásteis con las personas equivocadas…

-Es un jutsu -aclaró Menma.

-Lo suponía -dijo Sasuke, dejando la frase un poco en el aire como esperando algo más. Un jutsu, vale. ¿Qué clase de jutsu? ¿Cómo se hace y qué riesgos hay?

-No podemos decírtelo -dijo el rubio con seriedad, y Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Le ponen delante algo que podría cambiar el mundo ¿y se lo arrebatan sin más? Había que ser muy cabrón. Y su mirada parecía traducir lo que estaba pensando a la perfección porque Charasuke intervino para aliviar la tensión.

-Un jutsu secreto de la familia Uzumaki. Ya sabes, ¡cualquiera deja sin nietos a Kushina…! Tuvo que pedir audiencia con el consejo, el Hokage y hasta el Daimyo para que nos dejaran utilizarlo.

Ahora era Sasuke el que más o menos comprendía la situación. A diferencia de su dimensión, en esa Minato y Kushina aún seguían vivos y, por lo que sabía de la mujer, podía imaginársela llegando a cualquier extremo con tal de tener un nieto. Su hijo podía haberse casado con otro hombre pero nada se interpondrá entre una abuela y su nieto, así tuviera que echar mano a jutsus prohibidos.

Se sentía mal sólo de pensar en que tenían suerte de que el clan Uchiha también hubiese desaparecido en ese mundo. No quería ni imaginar cómo habría sido la vida de Naruto (y de Menma y Charasuke también) de tener a los cuatro abuelos con vida.

Así que, en resumen, era lógico que en su dimensión nadie supiera de dicho jutsu, pues Kushina y Minato murieron al nacer Naruto.

De todas maneras, podía ni siquiera existir y, de hacerlo, tampoco estaba seguro de que sacarlo a la luz fuera lo mejor. Él ya tenía una hija y había cumplido con su deber, y lo mismo podía decir de Naruto. Lo interesante hubiera sido haberlo sabido antes que ambos la cagaran irremediablemente embarcándose en matrimonios fallidos. Y una cosa era viajar a otra dimensión y otra que no tenía nada que ver eran los viajes en el tiempo. Eso ya ni con el Rinnegan…

Además, ¿qué coño hacía pensando que tener un hijo con Naruto iba a ser coser y cantar y la solución a todos los problemas? Que les hubiera funcionado a Menma y Charasuke no quería decir que a ellos también les fuera a ir bien. Por lo pronto, la naturaleza seductora y arrebatadoramente atractiva de Charasuke pesaba bastante en la ecuación, porque hasta incluso él podía entender que Menma hubiera entrado por el aro de cualquier cosa que al moreno se le hubiera ocurrido pedir por esa boca, aunque eso hubiera sido tener un hijo (sin entrar en el dilema de a cual de ellos le tocó gestarlo). Vamos, que hasta el propio Sasuke se iba a ver en graves problemas como Charasuke decidiera ser más insistente en sus flirteos. A ese paso no iba a ser él quien le pidiera a Naruto que le hiciera un hijo (ups, ¿acababa de pensar que Naruto pusiera su semillita en…? Mejor lo olvidaba…) sino que iba a ser él quien le hiciera un hijo al otro Uchiha encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Estaba claro que en su mundo no funcionaría. Antes de ponerse de acuerdo en quién ponía la semillita en quién, acabarían sin el único brazo que les quedaba.

-De todas formas en mi dimensión no iba a arreglar nada, más bien empeorarlo. Yo tengo a mi hija y Naruto tiene a los suyos, otro hijo más sería complicar la situación más de lo que ya está. No se tienen hijos para tratar de arreglar los problemas de sus padres -dijo Sasuke, viendo a Naruto y a él mismo identificados en lo último.

Charasuke pareció tomar en consideración esa reflexión, tardando varios segundos en decir algo. Con lo que Sasuke le había contado acerca de su vida y la de Naruto, debería llegar a la misma conclusión que él, que otro hijo no era una buena idea.

-¡Los niños siempre son la alegría de la casa! -exclamó, a lo que Sasuke le devolvió una mirada entornada que quería decir algo como _"¿Pero tú te estás enterando de algo o siquiera me has escuchado?"_

Enseguida entendió el por qué de tan extraña reacción.

-Menma, ¿y si tenemos otro bebé? -se giró para decirle a su esposo con entusiasmo, que casi se atraganta con la comida-. Naruto ya está criado, ahora sería un buen momento, crecería con la niña de Sakura y Kakashi, igual que Naruto lo ha hecho con Shikadai e Inojin y…

-Ya lo hablaremos -dijo Menma, entre toses y golpes en el pecho para no ahogarse. Aunque el rojo de su rostro Sasuke sospechaba que no sólo se debía a la asfixia.

Asumiendo que quizás Menma tuviera razón y sería mejor tratar ese tipo de asuntos trascendentales en privado, Charasuke volvió a la conversación con Sasuke.

-No sé que clase de problemas tienes con tu hija, pero los adolescentes son así, todos pasan por esa fase en la que los padres somos su peor enemigo y todo lo que decimos y hacemos es para joderles la vida. Sólo hay que esperar a que llegue el día en que se den cuenta de que no es así y hasta entonces, lo único que podemos hacer es hacerles saber que estamos ahí si lo necesitan.

No era que Charasuke le hubiera abierto el cielo con su sabiduría, eso ya lo sabía él de sobra. Simplemente le aliviaba saber que lo de Sarada no era algo exclusivo de ella, que lo de sentirse avergonzado e incomprendido por sus padres era algo por lo que pasaban todos los adolescentes.

Él no podía saberlo porque a esa edad en lugar de padres de los que avergonzarse, lo que había tenido era a toda una aldea avergonzándose de él. Si se paraba a analizarlo, su adolescencia sí que había sido bien jodida en comparación con la de Sarada.

Tampoco iba a negar su parte de culpa. Había sido un padre pésimo hasta ahora y lo admitía. Si no sabía nada de Sarada había sido todo por su desinterés.

Así que trataría de ponerle remedio. Intentaría pasar más tiempo con ella porque estaba claro que ningún libro, ningún jutsu, ni ningún desconocido podía decirle qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque fuera a base de ensayo y error, daría con la clave.

Hasta ahí era más o menos fácil pero lo siguiente no lo era tanto. Si había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de su hija había sido porque no se sentía cómodo con su situación familiar. Hasta la propia Sarada se había dado cuenta de que entre sus padres pasaba algo raro y no era una relación normal. Sí, era cierto que tenía una misión importante y ultra secreta que cumplir que le había llevado años, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera haber aparecido por casa de vez en cuando si hubiese querido.

Por tanto, el siguiente paso era la separación. Viviendo de manera independiente podía pasar más tiempo en Konoha y con su hija. No odiaba a Sakura, por supuesto, la apreciaba como amiga y no podría estar más agradecido por haber cuidado a Sarada todo ese tiempo ella sola. Pero no la amaba y, viéndola en esa dimensión feliz y realizada, se sentía en deuda con ella. Separarse no sólo era un beneficio para él sino para ella también y esperaba que así lo entendiera. Aún era joven para reconducir su vida y encontrar a alguien que la amara como se merecía.

Y por último estaba Naruto…

No tenía derecho a entrometerse en su vida, ser la tercera persona en discordia que rompiera su matrimonio. Porque ahora Sasuke estaba seguro de que si daba ese primer paso, eso sería lo que pasaría. Así que, una vez resolviera sus asuntos, declararía su amor a Naruto, dándole la oportunidad de decidir.

Y como le dijera que no, no tenía un plan B…

Viendo que ya nada quedaba allí que pudiera arreglar sus problemas, decidió que era el momento de marcharse.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme. Gracias por la cena -dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla y haciendo el ademán de llevar su plato y cubiertos al fregadero.

En cero coma dos segundos tenía a Charasuke enfrente, haciendo gala de su rapidez. Éste le quitó las cosas de la mano y las volvió a poner en la mesa.

-¿Cómo que ya te vas? ¿No te quedas al postre y a las copas? -sugirió el moreno, pegándose peligrosamente a Sasuke, poniéndole tenso.

-¿Qué copas ni qué copas? -exclamó Menma recogiendo la mesa-. ¡Chara! Que no estamos en una boda, a ver si se va a pensar que somos unos borrachos que bebemos todos los días. Además, no es fin de semana, mañana hay que madrugar para ir a trabajar.

El Uchiha no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

-Un día es un día, Menma -le reprochó y luego se dirigió a Sasuke-. ¿Te quedas a tomar una copa, gatito?

Sasuke tragó con fuerza. Llevaba dos cervezas encima, que aunque no fuera mucho era suficiente para él. Mucho menos añadirle copas después. Eso de mezclar alcohol no era buena idea. Al igual que no era buena idea quedarse. Quién sabe por dónde podía acabar la cosa y si no iba a ser él quien acabara con la semillita dentro…

-Mejor no.

-Vaya -dijo Chara haciendo un puchero-. Bueno, prométenos que volverás algún día a contarnos cómo te ha ido todo. ¡No nos dejes en ascuas!

-Lo haré -afirmó, Sasuke, tendiéndole la mano a modo de despedida.

Mano que el otro moreno ignoró por completo para recolgarse de su cuello y besarle en la mejilla. Cuando se soltó, Sasuke suspiró por la tensión que sentía. Por un momento había temido que le fuera a besar en la boca. ¿O acaso ese había sido su pensamiento? Estúpido y sensual Charasuke…

-Hazme un favor y quitáte este pelo de la cara, eres demasiado guapo para esconderte -dijo Charasuke pasando la mano por el flequillo que cubría el ojo del Rinnegan, apartándolo de su frente.

Un poco turbado por el piropo, Sasuke volvió a asentir. El flequillo tenía precisamente esa función, la de ocultar el Rinnegan, por lo que no se lo podía quitar, aunque sí que podría hacer algo por el resto de su pelo. Realmente era un engorro cuando estaba de misión a tomar por culo donde a veces ni había agua, no pudiendo lavárselo tan a menudo como quisiera y dándole ese aspecto desaliñado que no le pegaba en absoluto. Observando a Chara, que tenía el corte de pelo de toda la vida, quizás fuera buena idea volver al corte "culo de gallina". En Charasuke se veía juvenil y refrescante.

Pero es que a Charasuke todo le quedaba bien, el muy cabrón.

-Y esa ropa es sosa y aburrida -le recriminó-. Eres un Uchiha, tienes estilo, puedes hacerlo mejor.

¡Ay! ¡Dónde quedaron aquellos tiempos de exhibicionista enseñando carne de manera sexy! Pero ahora era un hombre adulto y decente, no un virginal adolescente rebelde que quería llamar la atención de su crush (y no, debía aclarar, su crush no era Orochimaru).

-Está bien -dijo, acatando el consejo. Tenía que darle la razón, era un Uchiha, debía estar a la altura-. Pero me niego a vestir de naranja.

La carcajada de Charasuke seguida de la Menma le pareció natural y sincera. Al menos el moreno le daba razón en eso, y le hacía sentir menos bicho raro al pensar que el naranja era un color hortera y estridente que no favorecía a nadie a menos que se llamara Naruto Uzumaki. De veras se iba con envidia de ellos, y deseaba que les fuera bien. Ojalá él pudiera decir lo mismo.

Había ido hasta allí en busca de la clave para entender a su hija y llevarse bien y al final iba a terminar con un cambio de look, queriendo darse un morreo (o lo que surja) con su hermano gemelo, divorciándose de Sakura y emprendiendo una relación con Naruto. A eso se le llamaba salir del armario por todo lo alto.u

Lo más indignante de todo era que no le parecía tan escandaloso y descabellado como debería, sino todo lo contrario: sentía que era lo que debía ser.

Se alejó de la casa viendo a los otros dos despedirse en el umbral, sintiendo un empujón imaginario en la espalda hacia su nuevo y brillante futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las calles de Konoha seguían tal cual las había dejado. A juzgar por la altura del sol y las tonalidades anaranjadas que daban paso al crepúsculo, podía decir que había vuelto exactamente en el mismo lugar y hora en que se había marchado. Lo que era una gran ventaja, pues el "Día de padres e hijos" seguía vigente y nadie le habría echado en falta.

Aunque eso último era mucho pedir tal vez… La gente estaba tan acostumbrada a su ausencia que nadie se extrañaba si no estaba. Quizás había sido buena idea reconsiderar su situación y estrechar lazos con Sarada y Naruto. No le hacía nada de gracia resbalar en la bañera y matarse de un golpe en la cabeza y que nadie lo descubriera hasta meses después. Era súper triste.

No tenía muy claro cual de los frentes atacar primero, porque tenía donde elegir. Así que improvisando un poco se decidió por lo más fácil, y eso era ir a su casa y cambiarse de ropa en busca del look adecuado. Si quería parecer confiable y estar en sintonía con su hija, tal vez un aspecto más desefandado ayudara a favorecer el lazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Charasuke tenía toda la razón. Echando un vistazo a la ropa colgada en su armario se daba cuenta de que su vestuario era de lo más aburrido y en una gama cromática totalmente limitada. Lo único que destaba en todo aquel mar de azules, blancos, grises, negros y, como muy atrevido, morados, era una camiseta amarilla con palmeras que le obligaron a llevar en una fiesta porque así lo requería la etiqueta, y no había tenido más remedio que ir porque se trataba de una misión de infiltración. Lo que no sabía era cómo aún esa prenda psicodélica seguía con vida y no había sido quemada por un Katon sin piedad.

Dudando bastante en si sería del agrado de Charasuke, optó por ponérsela como única opción "no aburrida" hasta que tuviera oportunidad de comprar otras cosas más alegres pero discretas. Al menos no desentonaba con el pantalón negro que llevaba, porque lo que le faltaba al look eran las bermudas y las chanclas de playa que debían estar arrinconadas (y con razón) en lo más profundo del armario.

Se miró de reojo en el espejo, sin querer recrearse demasiado en lo que veía pues un segundo más de lo necesario y acabaría dándose la vuelta y quitándoselo todo.

Puso de su buena voluntad y luchó por no arrancarse la horrenda camisa e ir desnudo de cintura para arriba. Aún así, pudo mirarse lo suficiente como para desechar la idea de arreglarse el pelo él mismo. Cierto era que lo que buscaba era su reconocido look de "culo de gallina" y que él en su juventud se cortaba el pelo él mismo con un kunai. Pero ya no tenía edad para esas cosas que podían acabar en desastre y mejor se ponía en manos de profesionales. Hizo nota mental de pedir cita en la peluquería. Y hasta entonces decidió disimular su desafortunado peinado recogiéndolo en una coleta, que como los mechones de delante se le escapan, no le quedaba del todo mal. Aunque claro, nadie jamás llevaría una coleta con el estilo que la llevaba Itachi.

Cuando ya creía que tenía casi toda esa parte bajo control y lo que le quedaba era lo peor, se dio cuenta de que había una nota junto a la bandeja donde se dejaban las llaves.

No le hizo falta mucho para identificar la letra de Sakura en un críptico "Sasuke, tenemos que hablar".

Por un instante su interior se revolvió nervioso, aunque enseguida pudo apaciguar la inquietud que le produjo el pensar que podía haber otro bebé Uchiha en camino. Aquello era biológicamente y anatómicamente imposible. Sin sexo no había bebés, era así de fácil. A no ser que Sakura se dedicara a robar de la basura los pañuelos desechables usados para usarlos en algún tipo de reproducción asistida. No era ningún científico pero se le antojaba completamente inviable sin unos estándares mínimos de calidad. A no ser que se tratara de Orochimaru… Ese era capaz de sacarte un hijo hasta de un moco pegado en un papel. Anda que no lo había pasado mal en su adolescencia sin poder hacerse una maldita paja en tres años por miedo a que el Sannin tuviera acceso a su semen y creara un ejército de clones con Sharingan. Quizás por eso tuvo tanto odio acumulado, además de otras cosas… Después de visto lo visto con Mitsuki y Shin, tenía que agradecer haber sido precavido a pesar del sacrificio que había supuesto.

Así que el bebé no podía ser suyo. ¿De quién entonces podía ser?

Justo estaba sopesando las posibilidades cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió en el mismo momento en el que él iba a salir.

Era Sakura.

Bien, le podía preguntar directamente quien era el padre. Y no, no iba a ir a partirle las piernas al susodicho, pero por si acaso.

-Contigo quería yo hablar -dijo la kunoichi.

El tono de su voz era más áspero del acostumbrado. Algo así tan opuesto como era pasar del "Sasuke-kun" dicho a punto de desmayarse y con rubor en las mejillas, a pesar de llevar casados más de diez años, ¡por todos los dioses!, al "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar" mientras afila un cuchillo. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía sentirse cómodo con eso.

-Y yo -no se iba a quedar atrás-. ¿Quién es el padre del bebé? ¿Kakashi?

Aquello, claramente, pilló a Sakura por sorpresa.

-¿Qué? -la mujer no podía imaginar qué clase de razonamiento había llevado a Sasuke a pensar eso.

-¿No estás embarazada?

-¿Yo? -exclamó escandalizada. No se sabía muy bien si por el hecho de que Sasuke no pareciera darle demasiada importancia al hecho de esperar un hijo de otro hombre, o por el hecho que hubiera llegado a concluir que era de Kakashi. La nariz arrugada con gesto de repugnancia era bastante explicativo-. ¿De Kakashi? Por amor de dios, Sasuke, ¿tú estás bien de la cabeza?

Aquella quizás no fuera la mejor pregunta de todas. Ambos sabían que no, no lo estaba.

-Si no estás preñada entonces de qué quieres hablar tan urgente -contestó, haciendo caso omiso a los aspavientos e implicaciones arrojadas sobre su persona.

-Quiero el divorcio -le espetó Sakura, y lo dijo como si soltara una noticia bomba que Sasuke no se iba a esperar jamás.

En realidad tenía parte de razón. De no haber sido por su visita a la otra dimensión, nunca se le habría ocurrido divorciarse y menos aún que quien le pidiera el divorcio fuera Sakura. Ella, que le había insistido e insistido hasta que acabó claudicando, debía admitir que en otras circunstancias habría sido giro final inesperado.

Pero no era así y no era ningún shock para él sino todo lo contrario. Era trabajo que le ahorraba y peso que se quitaba de encima haciéndole parecer el malo de la película.

-¿Dónde hay que firmar? -dijo sin ningún rodeo.

La brutal sinceridad y la falta de parafernalia alrededor hizo que Sakura se sintiera ofendida. No era para menos, que tu marido acepte un divorcio sin rechistar y sin pedir explicaciones y nada a cambio era poco menos que decepcionante. Sentía incluso ganas de llorar por lo poco querida que se sentía ante esa actitud.

Sasuke se dio cuenta y trató de arreglar la situación. Sakura se le había adelantado y eso le daba ventaja, pero tampoco quería que se sintiera totalmente rechazada, quería que lo viera en positivo como la oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar.

-¿Tan poco te importo que tanta prisa tienes por firmar? -le soltó su mujer, buscando algo que pudiera hacerle el mismo daño que él le acababa de hacer.

-Todo lo contrario, porque me importas es que quiero que seas libre, que impulses tu carrera como médico, que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz. Sarada puede pasar más tiempo conmigo ahora que pienso quedarme en Konoha y tú puedes organizar de nuevo tu vida.

Las lágrimas se le escaparon a Sakura. Sasuke volvía a Konoha justo para estar separados, era irónico y duro de aceptar. No obstante, si era realista y echaba la vista atrás a lo que había sido su relación, eso que acababa de oírle decir era lo más honesto y desinteresado que le había escuchado desde que lo conocía. Nunca la había amado, a quién quería engañar, y aquel era el mejor final al que ambos podían aspirar.

-Ya hay alguien que me hace feliz -dijo ruborizándose. No había pensado en decirlo pues parecía que lo estaba haciendo a posta para atacarle pero, aunque raro, quizás fuera el mejor momento.

Sasuke alzó la ceja con escepticismo, esperando que la respuesta no fuese algo obvio como Sarada o algo así.

-¿Kakashi? -volvió a aventurar. Joder, con Kakashi había hecho buena pareja, se sentía en el deber de acercarles y hacer de celestina.

Sakura volvió a hacer el mismo gesto de desagrado que antes, así que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. A la Sakura de su dimensión no le gustaba Kakashi, había quedado claro.

-Es Lee -confirmó la kunoichi, a lo que Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar.

Lee…

Su cerebro había entrado en shock y no era capaz de crear ningún pensamiento lógico que no le hiciera ver en su mente aquellas cejas y aquellos ojos. De hecho, era lo único que era capaz de ver. Los ojos y las cejas de Lee en la cara de Sakura, por la ventana, en el espejo…

No era quien para juzgar los gustos de nadie, y era cierto que no había cumplido con su papel de marido como debía, pero pasar de estar con él, a quien bien podían calificar como el más guapo de toda Konoha (aunque para él lo fuera Naruto…) era como pasar de un extremo a otro. Menos mal que como ninja tenía sus respetos.

Kakashi habría sido una buena elección aún cuando debajo de la máscara hubiera sido muy feo, cosa que dudaba. Kiba también, con la edad se había puesto bastante buenorro y estaba bien potente. Sai no habría sido mala opción de no estar ya casado. Y menos mal que no había salido con que estaba liada con Naruto, que viendo lo bien que se llevaban en su ausencia, tampoco le habría extrañado.

Ya había dejado claro que firmaría los papeles del divorcio y había aceptado que su mujer tuviera un amante. Nada había ya allí que le retuviera. Por tanto, dispuesto a irse y con la mano en la puerta justo para salir hizo una última pregunta innecesaria, aún siendo consciente de que hacerlo era ser un poco masoquista.

-¿Desde cuando?

No se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro avergonzado de Sakura pero lo intuyó en el titubeo de su voz.

-Hace tres años.

Sasuke salió de su casa. Sin poder evitar pensar en los años que había desperdiciado, en que de haberlo sabido lo habría hecho mucho antes. Dejando atrás su matrimonio y agachándose sin darse cuenta al cruzar el umbral: probablemente llevaba los cuernos más grandes de toda Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No le costó mucho seguir el rastro del chakra de Sarada, llevándole a la orilla del río donde la chiquilla entrenaba sola.

Como era de esperar, nada más verlo, le miró de arriba a abajo con gesto despectivo. No la culpaba, él habría llegado incluso más lejos, librando de la agonía de vivir con un Chidori a quien osara llevar una camisa como aquella.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? -le espetó y era obvio que no se refería al estrambótico modelito únicamente sino a todo lo que había rodeado ese día.

-Es el "Dia de padres e hijos" y yo solo quería…

-Exacto, tú lo has dicho. El "Día de padres e hijos", pues actúa como mi padre no como un…

De nuevo la joven se quedó mirándolo sin saber cómo referirse a él sin herir demasiado sus sentimientos. Se llevó la mano a la frente con gesto exasperado, sentándose en el suelo.

-Eres mi padre. No intentes parecer guay tratando de aparentar tener quince años. Soy tu hija, no tu colega. Y esa ropa… es patética y pasada de moda.

-¿Quizás un piercing? He visto que Kawaki tiene varios, ¿es lo que se lleva ahora? -sugirió Sasuke.

No era mala idea, incluso podían ser sexys. ¿A Naruto le gustarían? Porque si le ponían cachondo estaba dispuesto a hacerse uno donde el rubio quisiese, así fuera en la punta de…

-¡Papá! -gritó con rabia para compensar las ganas de pegarle una buena colleja. Sus pervertidos pensamientos implacablemente frustrados.

Captando que la había vuelto a fastidiar, Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sarada, bastante alicaído aunque recordando las palabras de Charasuke. Solo tenía que estar a su lado, el resto vendría por si solo.

Más le valía poner toda la fe en ello, y que funcionara.

La jovencita debió darse cuenta de lo triste y desubicado que estaba Sasuke porque lo sacó de sus lúgubres pensamientos dándole unos golpecitos en la pierna para llamar su atención.

-Ya eres guay como eres, no necesitas hacer ninguna tontería -dijo Sarada, sin querer mirarle debido a la vergüenza e intentando disimular tirando piedras al río.

Sasuke sonrió y lanzó una piedra que dio justo sobre la de Sarada, hundiéndola. La chica lanzó otra piedra y esa vez sí se giró a mirar al mayor. Éste seguía sonriendo y eso la hizo corresponderle. Sarada rió más fuerte, tratando inutilmente de ahogarla y saliéndole por la nariz.

Lo que empezó siendo unas tímidas sonrisas, acabó con los dos Uchihas riendo a carcajada limpia, tumbados en el suelo y viendo cómo se iba cerrando la noche, haciéndole ver a Sasuke que tal vez no era todo tan complicado como aparetaba y simplemente bastaba con pasar más tiempo juntos. Y daba su palabra de que así sería. Su nueva vida incluía a su hija en ella.

Y también a Naruto…

Lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que era el último paso que le quedaba por dar para terminar de cerrarlo todo. Cuando Sarada se marchó, Sasuke se quedó en las calles buscando el chakra de Naruto con un pellizco de nerviosismo en el estómago.

No tenía nada asegurado, pues bien podía el Hokage haber decidido volver a casa y no salir de allí más de momento. Eso le fastidiaría bastante ya que Sasuke estaba decidido a aclararlo todo ese día y no era lo mismo encontrárselo casualmente por la calle que ir a su casa, con su esposa e hijos, y sacarlo a rastras de allí para tener una conversación potencialmente comprometedora y absolutamente gay.

Así pues fue un gran alivio percibir el magnetismo del chakra de Naruto entre la gente que aún quedaba en la calle y no tener que pensar con qué cara iba a decirle a Hinata que se llevaba a su esposo a beber porque tenía que declarársele.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Sasuke, yendo a su encuetro a propósito, aunque le había quedado de lo más casual. Seguramente Naruto no sospechaba nada.

-Acabo de dejar a Himawari en casa y me apetecía dar una vuelta. ¿Tú no habrás pillado uno de esos muñecos de Kurama por casualidad?

-No sé de qué me hablas -dijo, aunque ahora que lo decía le sonaba haberlos visto por varios de los puestos. Se veía que era el juguete de moda.

Tal vez si le consiguiera uno a Sarada… Aunque la niña no había dado muestras de querer ninguno y eso que él se había ofrecido a comprarle lo que quisiera.

-Mejor. Están agotados. Ha sido una puñetera odisea. ¡Ni siendo Hokage, joder!

Sasuke se rió y se encontró con la mirada reprobadora de Naruto.

-Perdedor -le espetó. Desde luego que lo de Naruto era el colmo de la inutilidad si siendo el Hokage no había sido capaz de hacerse con uno.

-Bastardo. Me hubiera gustado verte a ti en mi pellejo.

-Lo habría conseguido seguro. Es más, incluso te diría que soy capaz de conseguir uno ahora mismo -dijo Sasuke viniéndose arriba, sabiendo que estaba cantando victoria antes de tiempo.

No podía ser cierto que estuvieran agotados, lo que pasaba es que Naruto era un inútil.

-Créeme que me gustaría ver cómo te partes el culo buscándolo, pero estoy cansado. Además, Himawari está más que contenta con su falsificación de Shukaku.

-¿Falsificación? -dijo alzando una ceja y juzgándolo sin piedad con la mirada. Había que ser cutre para conformarse con una copia barata para tu propia hija.

-No seas tan duro conmigo, ha sido un día muy largo.

"_Anda que si yo te contara…" _pensó Sasuke.

Siguieron caminando juntos por la calle principal aunque sin prestar demasiada atención a los tenderetes, que ya estaban casi a punto de cerrar. Entretanto iban saludando a gente con la que se cruzaban, manteniendo un silencio entre ellos que a Sasukese le hacía cada vez más incómodo.

Estaban a punto de llegar al final de la calle donde Naruto probablemente tomara el camino de vuelta a casa de nuevo.

Sasuke hinchó el pecho inspirando con fuerza y dejando el aire salir despacio. En ese momento cualquier técnica de relajación era bienvenida. Sabía que era ahora o nunca.

-Naruto…

-¿Sí? -respondió dándose la vuelta y enfrentándole.

Eso era lo malo de conocerse tan bien, que la más mínima inflexión en la voz, el más imperceptible movimiento fuera de su lugar, saltaba a la vista y con ello las alarmas. Y Naruto parecía haber notado algo en las escasas tres sílabas que Sasuke acababa de pronunciar.

-¿Te apetece que tomemos algo? -propuso, costándole mirarlo a la cara pero sabiendo que no hacerlo sería dejarle aún más en evidencia.

Naruto estaba cerca, lo suficiente como para que olfateando adrede fuera capaz de detectar el olor a cerveza en él.

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó extrañado.

-Tengo… unas cuantas cosas que contarte…

El Hokage asintió, agradeciendo la sinceridad del Uchiha. No esperaba que fuera más explícito y sabía de sobra que dar ese paso no le había sido fácil.

-De acuerdo pero… ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea? -dijo refiriéndose al alcohol que había tomado. No estaba borracho, solo un poco afectado y tomar una copa después no era el plan ideal, desde luego.

Sasuke pensó en las ideas locas que se le habían pasado por la mente y en el motivo que le había llevado a rechazar una copa en casa de Charasuke y Menma.

No había mejor aliado que el alcohol para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Nunca he tenido una mejor -contestó, a lo que Naruto accedió, saliendo de la calle principal e internándose en las calles solitarias de Konoha en busca de un bar que abriese hasta bien entrada la madrugada-. Por cierto, ¿te gustan los piercings?

La noche iba a ser larga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: **Si alguien ha leído esto y ha llegado hasta aquí probablemente quiera matarme ahora. Yo creo que está bien que termine así, todos sabemos que Naruto va a decir que sí y acabarán felices y comiendo perdices. De hecho creo que es el mejor momento en el que cortar el fic, dejando en el aire esa escena, porque sabemos cómo va a terminar a diferencia de lo de Sakura y Sarada.

Creo que ha quedado bien claro mi punto de vista del SasuSaku, creo que a Sakura le habría ido mucho mejor con otra persona que no fuera Sasuke y que para ella ha sido un lastre claramente.

(*) Si alguien por aquí seguía Bleach sabrá que en Bleach existía la Asociación de mujeres shinigami y Byakuya (capitán súper genial y sexy) era el único hombre que asistía sustituyendo a su hermana Rukia. Aquí he querido hacer un guiño a eso.

Lo admito, me ha encantado escribir a Menma y Chara y cuando lo releía más me gustaba leer a Menma XDDD. El pobre teniendo que atar en corto a Chara en todos los sentidos y siendo el que tiene la cabeza centrada ahí XD.

Charasuke es la hostia XDD, capaz de hacer dudar de sí mismo al propio Sasuke. Me ha encantado escribir todo su flirteo y cómo a Sasuke empezaba a afectarle XD.

Oh, también me gustó la idea del hijo y que éste se llamara Naruto. Si siempre se ha dicho que el hijo de Naruto y Sasuke se llamaría Menma (por lo de road to ninja) entonces el hijo de Menma y Charasuke sería Naruto ¿no?

Bueno, también admito que me he planteado hacer un pequeño epílogo sobre una posible visita de nuevo a Menma y Charasuke pero esta vez de Naruto y Sasuke como pareja, porque como bien dijo Charasuke, no podían dejarles en ascuas y esperaban noticias de cómo había ido la cosa.

Y no me puedo resistir al KakaSaku, lo siento mucho XD

En fin, que espero que os haya gustado. Que por favor me dejéis comentarios ¡please! Que son gratis y me hacen feliz.

Besitos

Ak


End file.
